


Quel malheur d'aimer ce que la mort peut toucher

by Cap_Roxy



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 18:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cap_Roxy/pseuds/Cap_Roxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Après les évènements de Svartalfheim et Londres, Thor passe à la Stark Tower pour apprendre à Tony ce qu'il pense être arrivé à son frère.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quel malheur d'aimer ce que la mort peut toucher

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [How Terrible It Is To Love Something Death Can Touch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039136) by [itallstartedwithdefenestration](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itallstartedwithdefenestration/pseuds/itallstartedwithdefenestration). 



Ce qui saute aux yeux de Tony, dès son arrivée, c'est à quel point Thor semble accablé. Usé, et désespéré, comme il ne l'a encore jamais vu. Comme si le dieu du tonnerre en avait trop vu, en trop peu de temps, et avait absolument besoin de se soulager, au moins partiellement, du poids de... quoique ce soit dont il avait besoin de se soulager.

“Hey, Ben Hur,” lance Tony, une main sur le bar en céramique trônant dans son salon, l'autre sur sa cuisse, le pouce coincé dans la boucle de son jean.“Ça faisait un bail.” Il glisse sa main dans le placard sous le bar et en sort une bouteille d'un quelconque vin hors de prix— à quoi bon regarder l'étiquette, il sait très bien que Thor n'en tiendra pas compte, et ne ferait même pas la différence au goût. Enfin, il suppose—Loki n'avait jamais semblé noter une quelconque différence entre les multiples alcools que l'humanité avait à proposer. Aucun n'était à la hauteur de ses attentes, et il demandait régulièrement à Tony comment il pouvait boire ces “breuvages insipides”.

Tony avait toutefois réussi à lui faire changer d'avis, au moins pour le vin, en lui faisant boire à même son corps dans le secret de sa chambre. 

“En effet,” répond Thor, avant de prendre le verre que Tony lui tend. Sa voix est teinté de la même incertitude que ses yeux, mais Tony n'y fait pas attention, parce qu'il se doute des raisons de son trouble. Il avait appris tout ce qui s'était passé à Asgard par Jane Foster – la mort de Frigga, Odin sur son trône, refusant d'abandonner les traditions ancestrales. La bataille avec Malekith à Londres, dont il sait que Thor est sorti victorieux.

Jane ne lui avait rien dit à propos de Loki, mais ce n'était pas comme si Tony s'attendait à ce qu'elle le fasse. Il n'était pas allé crier sur les toits ce qu'il y avait entre eux – Il n'y avait que Thor, évidemment, qui était au courant, suite à un moment assez embarrassant, de ce que son frère et l' « Homme d'Acier » faisaient loin des regards indiscrets. 

“Alors,” demande Tony en se versant un verre, adossé au bar, suivant Thor du coin des yeux. “Tu voulais qu'on se voit?” Parce que c'est pour ça qu'ils sont ici : Thor était à Londres quand il appelé Tony pour lui demander s'ils pouvaient se voir assez vite à la Stark Tower. Apparemment il « devait lui dire quelque chose. ».

Thor acquiesce. « Ce que j'ai à dire est extrêmement important. Je te prie de croire que je ne serais pas venu te déranger si cela n'avait pas été le cas, Anthony. »

“Je vois,” répond Tony. “Il se passe quelque chose de grave? Il va falloir que je vienne à Asgard pour sermonner ton frère ? Parce que pour être parfaitement honnête, si je dois revoir Loki, je préférerais le faire sans l'armure, et à vrai dire je ne pense pas que tu veuilles vraiment entendre la suite de cette phrase—”

Le visage de Thor s'assombrit, ridé par la peine qui semblait l'accabler.

“Désolé,” se reprend Tony, en reprenant une gorgée de vin, “pas d'allusions, je sais, c'est un peu trop—”

“Anthony,” l’interrompt Thor, et sa voix est grave et enrouée, comme sur le point de se briser. Ce qui est étrange, parce que Tony ne l'a jamais vu sur le point de pleurer, pourquoi est-ce qu'il le serait maintenant—

“Okay, j'ai compris, désolé, je la ferme..” Tony serre les lèvres, fronce les sourcils. “Dis moi, Blondie, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? Quel est ton grand secret ?”

Thor déglutit. “C'est à propos de Loki,” commence-t-il, avant de s'arrêter, incertain.

Tony sent une boule se former dans sa gorge. « Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? » Il se dit qu'il est peut-être retourné à Jötunheim, peut-être forcé par Odin, et qu'il ne pourra plus le voir pendant un moment. Ou bien qu'il est en prison et qu'il y restera jusqu'à ce que Tony soit vieux – pas que ce soit vraiment important, pas quand il s'agit de Loki. Il ne l’admettrait pas sous la torture, mais il pourrait passer le reste de sa vie à attendre si c'est pour Loki.

“Il est,” commence Thor, prenant une grande inspiration avant de poser son verre. “Il est mort, Anthony,” et Tony sent le sol se dérober sous ses pieds.

 

*

 

A dix millions, huit cent trente-quatre mille, quatre cent quarante-six kilomètre de là, Loki se tient paresseusement sur le trône d'Odin. Cela fait des jours qu'il est là, assis, à donner de temps à autre un ordre sous la forme du Père de tous et, le reste du temps, à essayer désespérément de chasser de son esprit l'image de Frigga. Sa mère, la seule bonne chose qu'il lui reste d'Asgard. Celle qui l'avait tenu dans ses bras, l'avait élevé, aimé. Elle lui avait appris la magie et la lecture, et comment supporter la chaleur des manteaux de fourrure qu'il était obligé de porter et dont il n'avait jamais eu besoin, même dans sa plus tendre enfance. 

La seule personne de tout Asgard qui n'avait pas changé d'attitude envers lui après que la vérité sur ses origines ait été révélée, et la dernière chose qu'il lui ait dite était qu'elle n'était pas sa mère.

Toutefois, il ne peut pas penser à elle pour le moment. Il doit régner sur son monde, tout en gardant l'apparence d'Odin jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse révéler sa véritable identité—et ça ne serait pas avant longtemps. Encore trois cents ans, au moins, parce qu'il doit d'abord se constituer une armée, l’entraîner et être sur de sa fidélité envers lui, quelque soit la forme qu'il prenne, Asgardien ou Jotun.

Une fois de plus, Loki se prend à rêver qu'il est encore sur Midgard, où le temps passe plus vite et ou les gens apprennent à obéir plus vite. Où personne n'a jamais compris l'effet de son sceptre sur les esprits, où personne ne connaît sa façon de penser, ses tactiques. Cela prendrait deux mois, sur Terre. 

Et il aurait Anthony à ses cotés.

Il le sait, ce n'est même pas concevable autrement, il ne remettrait jamais en question la loyauté d'Anthony envers lui. La façon qu'il avait de le regarder, comme personne auparavant, et comme personne depuis. Les blagues salaces qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sortir, l'odeur d'essence et d'huile de moteur dans ses cheveux et imprégnant ses vêtements, persistant même quand Loki essayait de s'en débarrasser à coups de sortilèges. Les cicatrices sur son torse, ses bras, ses jambes, sur lesquelles Loki laissait glisser son doigt la nuit alors qu'Anthony le regardait faire à la lueur de son arc reactor. 

Ils avaient passé une semaine ensemble, sept courts jours midgardiens qui font partie des choses que Loki n'arrive pas à chasser de son esprit.

Toujours étalé sur le trone, il prend la forme d'Odin avant de se lever et de se diriger vers les sous-sols du palais, où il sait qu'il aura l'intimité nécessaire pour ce qu'il veut faire. Il y a un portail en bas, une longue-vue—il l'avait décrite à Anthony, qui avait répondu que c'était un télescope, mais ce n'est pas exactement la même chose— et en regardant au travers, il peut voir ce qu'il se passe n'importe où dans les neufs royaumes.

Il y a des avantages à avoir la magie de sa mère.

Loki regarde dans la longue-vue, jouant avec sa magie du bout des doigts jusqu'à obtenir une image claire de Midgard, puis de New York, jusqu'à la Stark Tower, s'élevant fièrement au centre de Manhattan. S'il s'écoutait il serait là-bas, oubliant toutes ces histoires de longue-vue et de se couper du monde, mais pour le moment il n'a pas d'autre choix que de rester. Asgard a besoin d'un roi.

Loki rit jaune à cette pensée, puis se focalise sur le plus haut étage de la Stark Tower, où il sait qu'il trouvera Tony.

Il n'avait pas prévu de trouver Thor dans la pièce. Les larges épaules de son frère lui tournaient le dos. Il se tenait vouté, semblant moins imposant qu'à l'ordinaire, parlant à Anthony, un verre de vin à la main. Anthony, de son coté, tient la bouteille dont provient sans doute le vin par le goulot, son visage tordu dans une expression étrange. 

Il n'y a pas de miroirs à Asgard, mais Loki s'imagine que l'expression d'Anthony est la même que celle que lui-même avait en apprenant la mort de Frigga.

Avec un peu de persévérance et une nouvelle dose de magie, Loki obtient le son avec l'image, et se focalise sur la conversation juste à temps pour entendre la question tremblante d'Anthony.

“Tu es sûr ?”

“Il est mort dans mes bras, à Svartalfheim,” répond Thor, et Loki sent comme un éclat de glace transpercer sa poitrine.

Anthony laisse échapper un petit rire, empli de colère et d'amertume. “Putain mais quel abruti,” crache-t-il, et soudain la bouteille de vin est au sol, des éclats de verre dispersés autour de leurs pieds, le vin teintant le tapis d'un rouge sanglant. “ Il s'est pris pour qui, le putain de Messie ? Il croyait quoi comme ça ? Il croyait te faire une faveur en se faisant tuer ?”

“Mon frère est mort pour sauver me vie et celle de milliers d'asgardiens. N'étais-tu pas prêt à faire de même l'année passée ?”

“Ca ne compte pas , putain!” hurle Anthony, les mots comme arachés de sa gorge, et Loki doute qu'il soit conscient des larmes coulant le long de ses joues. “Tu te rends compte que de toute façon je serais mort dans vingt, vingt-cinq ans. Pas lui, tu comprends ? Il avait des milliers d'années devant lui. Il aurait pu—” il s'arrête, portant sa main à sa bouche, mais cela n’empêche pas Loki de savoir ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire.

Il aurait pu en passer une partie avec moi.

“C'est même pas comme si il en avait quoi que ce soit à foutre de vous tous !” ajoute-t-il après un moment et Thor recule, la douleur visible dans ses yeux. Comme s'il n'était pas déjà au courant. Loki aurait sans doute levé les yeux au ciel face à la ferveur inébranlable de son frère s'il n'était pas trop occupé à empêcher ses propres larmes.

“Anthony—”

“Barre-toi,” Il tremble, tous ses muscles tendus, et Loki meurt d'envie de le rejoindre, au diable les conséquences, enrouler ses bras autour de lui, lui susurrer des promesses, qu'il ne partirait plus jamais. “Repars à Asgard et ne me parle plus jamais de ton frère. Jamais, compris ?”

Thor disparaît—obéissant comme toujours sans poser de question—et Loki se retrouve seul à observer Anthony. Il le voit se laisser tomber sur le tapis à présent trempé de vin, anéanti, la tête entre les mains, les épaules secouées de sanglots. Comme si lui même était à demi-mort. Loki s’agrippe inutilement à la longue-vue, formant le nom d'Anthony du bout de ses lèvres jusqu'à le laisser sortir en un murmure douloureux.

 

Il regarde Anthony jusqu'à ce que le soleil de Midgard soit couché et qu'il fasse trop noir pour voir quoi que ce soit, puis laisse la magie s’échapper entre ses doigts, l'image se troublant, s'éloignant pour enfin disparaître.


End file.
